


Then the Walls Came Tumbling Down

by NighttimeWarrior



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, I'm looking at you Dick, One Shot, Other, Tim Drake being a good brother, and is also bad at feelings (like the author), no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Back from the dead; Damian goes searching for Grayson... only he doesn't like what he finds
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Then the Walls Came Tumbling Down

Tim rubbed his eyes; the clock said it was 2:34. Only that wasn't possible. It had been 9:27 when he started looking over the case, and he promised Alfred he'd go to bed in tow hours. Making his way out of the cave and up to his room (when did the trip up the stories get so long) just in time to hear a faint sound of someone crying. Logically he knew who should be but, that answer didn't seem right. It was only him, Alfred, and Damian. The others had gone out for patrol earlier and weren't due to return for another hour. But still. There was _no_ _way_ Demon Brat was crying. Tim followed the sound ~~to make sure Damian was alright~~ to find out if it was Titus was making the noise. A door was open at the beginning of the hall, nobody had opened that door scene... 

Pushing the door slowly he saw Damian hugging a pillow close a small whimper escaping his lips. When the kid looked up Tim saw the tear tracks that were running down his tanned skin. His small frame was being swallowed by a light grey hoodie. 

"Go away, Drake." (his voice was small to small.)

Tim did the exact opposite. He sat down next to Damian and pulled the kid to his side, they stayed like that for a few moments before the dam broke. 

Warm hot tears pulled in his dulled emerald eyes. He turned, burying his face in Tim's crest. Wrapping his arms around Damian till he had fallen asleep. Picking him up and carrying him from Dick's bed back to his own. Leaving Damian with Titus to watch over him.


End file.
